Guardian Caster (Fate/Unified)
|master= Destinies Tablet Fragment |jspirit= ダイダロス |class= Caster |alignment= Lawful Evil |phantasm= A- |strength= B |endurance= C |agility= C |mana= A- |luck= B- |cskill1= Territory Creation |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= A- |skill1= Eye for Art |skill1value= B |skill2= Librarian of Stored Knowledge |skill2value= C |skill3= Mental Disorder |skill3value= B |np1= Teitale |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank= A- |np2= The Wings of Icaria |np2target=Anti-Unit |np2rank= C |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 172.67 cm | weight = 58 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Grey | eyec = Blue | birthp = Athens, Greece | bday = Approx. 229 BCE | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Wooden Idols, Crafting Tools, Feathers | likes = Crafting, Making, Getting Revenge | dislikes = Arrogance, Talking about Family, Flying | talent = Magecraft, Craftsmanship | enemy = The Gods, Mad Kings, Asterios | imagecol = Bronze }} Caster (キャスター Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant summoned by one of the larger Fragments of the Tablet of Destinies as The Guardian Caster as part of Destinies Unification War Profile Identity Daedalus, Son of Erechtheus and Alcippe, Regarded with great intelligence, he was called on to create many grand, and intricate creations for the sake of Greece in Crete, Athens and many other regions. One such creation led to the height of greatness but also led to befalling tragedy. For King Minos he built The Labyrinth it was a way to seal The Great Minotaur and made slaying the beast an endeavor of legendary difficulty. When the creature was slain he was to be imprisoned alongside his son for his failure. He then created a set of wings from the tower of his Prison with a combination of feathers and various things in his cell. With it he was able to fly alongside his son and together they would escape. Though due to his son's fatal pride it drove him to the sea mid flight. Mad with grief he returned to Athens only to become obsessed with building objects that would take vengeance on all who wronged him. First letting King Minos discover his whereabouts only to entrap him and kill him with boiling water, Killed his nephew Perdix who tried to stop his madness and later wanted vengeance on the Gods when Athena denied him vengeance on Theseus. Though now he wishes to build great enough weapons to take down Gods. Appearance A old man with greying hair and a bloodshot blue eye, Caster doesn't care for personal appearance as much as he cares for making sure his body is in top order. He is seen usually wearing a white Ionic chiton with a golden side guard to cover a scar that looks like a partridge on Daedalus' right shoulder. He also has gold trimmed sandals that allow him to make speedy escapes due to enchantments. He replaces parts of his body with Bronze and wooded parts to take care of old body parts that started to fail. Scars and prosthetics seem to show how much he has given away. He wears a chlamys that covers a Bronze prosthetic of his left arm. The right eye has been replaced so that he could "See the inner workings of devices" though if he is speaking any truth is doubtful due to his madness. Personality Mad from his experiences, he has decided to continue his mad crusade against divinity, thus he no longer cares what he will have to do to obtain it. When he was summoned as a Guardian by a fragment of a Tablet used by Gods he is absolutely livid and will personally kill anyone that does not wish to be his master to break away from being a god's plaything. He does have times of lucidity he is often seen in despair wishing that he and whoever could be his master accomplish his wish of bringing back Icarus, though if it is brought up at any other moment will incur a rage. Despite all of that when he is able to act on gaining his wish he becomes quite a schemer manipulating those that would listen to his sad tale and try to make them his experiments for his new war idols. He still has a love for Creation as he is often tinkering with any sort of machine he can get his hands on to make them better. Though he is quick to being annoyed when his achievements are not met with praise, to him he is the only true Innovator and anyone else that claims as such are fakes merely trying to earn a name from his creations (even for things beyond his time). Role Fate/Unified Summoned by a fragment of the Tablet of Destinies, Daedalus is chosen to protect his fragment by those that would try and claim it for themselves, however, Daedalus refuses to be a small piece of a bigger game and plots for a way to go from a small pawn to a big player. Abilities Taken from a time when Magic was seen as far more of use then Technology it would seem that the obsessed Innovator would feel out of place under such magic and as a Servant devoted to Magic. Much to the surprise of many he studied the arts of magic and broke them down into scientific fact able to build constructs that defend him in battle. Though it weakens him in knowing exact spells. He has been known to make heavy use of enchantments and Reinforcement to be able to create ways to defeat those that solely believe they are fighting a Magus. He has also invented ways to use this power to create living Wooden Idols, Bronze Golems, and various other things to fight with him and allow him to overwhelm with sheer numbers. Combat Though due to his over reliance of others fighting for him, he lacks a true offense and outside of using his replaced limbs for quick combat or without using The Wings of Icaria he is very much a non combatant and will more often flee then fight if the odds are against him. If the odds are with him he is often very aggressive wanting to make sure the enemy is never given a chance to strike back. Magecraft Coming from the Age of the Gods, his Magecraft is very weak. For the modern times and powered by a fragment that is essentially a piece of the universe his strength is very high. With its power and his strive of creation he is able to create almost an army of Bronze Creations willing to fight for him. Along with his understand of Enchanting he is able to make something as meager as Bronze near deadly. His understanding and use of Noble Phantasms also draws him an edge. Noble Phantasm His most used Noble Phantasm is The Wings of Icaria and while it has it uses in defense and escape he has built other uses in it to make sure that the enemy keeps guessing on what it is that he can do with them. His secondary armored mode is proof that if the enemy even survives it would be able to teach them a lesson in not under estimating appearances. Though if the wings are damaged he is left vulnerable as he tries to repair them. His Primary Noble Phantasm is Teitale, the strength of it is based entirely around Daedalus's advantage of using numbers to win. With his many creations swarming in being stronger the longer it is activated he enjoys using both Phantasm to create a perfect strategy that will overwhelm his enemies like a flood. Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Characters Category:Caster Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Caster servant